Where The Soul May Lay
by The SoulEater Alchemist
Summary: Edward sacrificed himself so that his brother could live. He was sent to an endless black void, where he was now the possession of a mysterious force. Maka and Soul have been having strange dreams about a certain golden-eyed boy. But are they really just dreams? They rescue Ed from the void, but are now faced with a powerful new enemy who will stop at nothing to get Ed back.
1. Where He Rests

_"Brother?!... EDWARD!"_

Maka woke with a start. She sat up in bed, the blanket sliding down in her lap. She looked around the room, her eyes darting frantically around. She could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She could remember her dream so clearly. It had been so vivid, almost as if it were actually happening. She remembered seeing a boy. He had golden hair that had been tied back in a braid. His eyes had also been golden and they shone like the sun, taking Maka's breath away when she saw the intense determination in them. He had been fighting someone with long green hair. No. It was more like a monster. She had watched as it took many different shapes. She had watched as he transformed his arm into a blade, much like Soul was able to. And then she had watched the monster plunged it's blade into the golden-eyed boy's chest, not even sparing a second glance at the boy as he fell to the ground. In the end he was lying in a pool of growing crimson. She had watched with wide, tear-filled eyes as his lifeline spilled out of his chest. But why? Why did she feel such overwelming despair as she watched the lights leave his beautiful eyes. Why was she so torn up over a dream. And who was this mysterious golden boy? She wiped a palm over her eyes to get rid of the tears, but still, wet streaks remained. Slowly she got ready for school. She bowed her head, mourning silently. She didn't know why. It just felt right.

Soul's eyes whipped open. He jumped out of bed, his arm transforming into a blade. He glared around the room, as if searching for some invisible foe. His arms fell limply to his sides. He blinked dazedly as the scenes from his dream played over and over again in his head. Who was that? Soul sighed as he grabbed his jacket and got ready for school, trying to ignore the bad feeling that had made itself known in his gut.

Soul and Maka quietly took their seats in Stein's class. They didn't look or talk to each other. They ignored everything around them, their thoughts still focused on the boy in their dreams.

"Is something wrong with Soul and Maka?" Tsubaki asked quietly as she and Blackstar, and Kid, Liz, and Patty walked outside. School was over for the day, but Soul and Maka had insisted on walking home alone this time. Kid looked up at her. "It seems that way." He agreed. Blackstar shrugged. "I don't know. They could just be having an off day." He suggested, though he didn't believe that. Liz put a hand on her hip. "Do you really believe that?" She asked, as if reading his mind. "Maybe tomorrow we should ask them about it. It seemed like there was something _really_ bothering them." Tsubaki said. The others nodded in agreement before going their seperate ways.

_They were both floating in complete darkness. Maka's eyes fluttered open. She gazed around with piercing green eyes. She saw Soul next to her. "Maka?" Soul asked. She nodded. What was going on? It felt like their souls were resonating, but how was that possible? They were asleep. Suddenly she saw a pulsating blue light. "Soul, do you see that?" She asked, momentarily wondering if she was imagining things. Soul nodded as he moved forward. They followed the light further and further into the black void. Maka froze and Soul stared wide eyed. A very large soul floated ahead and glowed a soft blue. Little black hands slithered and wrapped around the soul. Within it Maka recognized the boy from her dreams. His eyes were closed and his expression was serene. Golden locks of hair framed his peaceful face and, his legs and arms were outstretched. He was also very pale. "It's the kid from my dream." Maka and Soul muttered together. They stared at each other in shock. "You mean, you saw him too?" Maka asked, surprised. Soul nodded grimly. So maybe it hadn't been a dream at all. And if that were true... "We have to get him out of here." Soul said as he moved forward. Maka followed. She reached out a hand towards the boy's large soul. As soon as her fingers passed through the surface, the little black hands shot forward. "MAKA!" Soul yelled as they grabbed a hold of Maka. "Soul! Transform!" Maka shouted. Soul nodded as he completely transformed into a scythe. Maka grabbed his handle and swung at the hands. The blade went through like butter. Maka wasted no time running at the boy. "Soul, help me with him!" She said as more hands began closing in. Soul returned to his human form and grabbed one of the boy's arms, while Maka took the other. Together they supported his weight and began running as fast as they could. They could see a tall gate a distance before them. They ran to it, praying silently that it would take them home. The hands were getting closer now. __**"You pathetic humans! It is not your place to mess with FATE! Leave the boy here, and return to Death City!" **__A voice echoed loudly through the darkness. Maka and Soul froze in their tracks. Maka could feel anger boiling up within her. "Why do you want him? What did he ever do to deserve living in this place?!" She shouted. The voice laughed. __**"You don't even know him! How could you possibly know what he has done! I own him! He sold himself to me, he must stay here for all eternity!" **__It shouted, confusing both Soul and Maka. "Maka, we can't leave him here." Soul whispered. Maka nodded in agreement. Without a second's hesitation they ran for the gate. The doors were open. As they ran, they could feel the little hands tugging on the boy, trying to take him back. Maka and Soul ran harder. Finally they were through the doors. __**"Don't think this is the end, children. I will take back what is mine. You can't stop FATE!"**__ The voice shouted, before the doors slammed shut._

Maka's eyes whipped open. She found herself lying on the floor of her bedroom. SHe turned her head. Soul groaned next to her. SHe sat up and gazed at the unconscious boy on her other side. She sighed in relief as she saw his chest rising and falling. They had done it. They'd gotten this strange boy out of that awful place. Soul and Maka slowly got to their feet. They both leaned over the boy and took an arm. Maka grunted as she helped lift him. His arm was very solid and cold. It almost felt like metal! She shook her head. She could think about that later. She and Soul carefully layed him out on Maka's bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Soul sighed as he sat on the floor. Maka joined him. "So what now?" He asked. Maka shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait for him to wake up. And then we can go to Lord Death and see what he thinks." Maka replied. She yawned widely. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when he comes to." Soul said. "Ok. Thanks, Soul." Maka whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. She fell into a peaceful sleep. Soul smiled softly at her sleeping form. "Goodnight Maka." He said quietly.


	2. Fate

_**Hello! The SoulEater Alchemist here! :D Welcome to my story, 'Where The Soul May Lay'! I kind of forgot to do the Author's Note last chapter so here it is now! I don't have much to say today, just a little bit of self promoting. If you enjoy Fullmetal Alchemist and love the weird and strange, then check out my other story, 'Red-Eyed Guardian'! It's still a working progress, but I hope you enjoy my stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist OR Soul Eater... *sniffle sniffle* T-T**_

* * *

><p>Ed groaned as he opened his eyes groggily. Slowly he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed a soft, thick blanket had been covering. He reached out his right arm and stroked it gently, and unfeeling. He gazed at his metal arm. It was steel again. Did that mean Al had been saved? "I see you're awake." A voice said. Ed looked down, over the side of the bed he was sitting on. On the floor was a boy with white hair and red eyes. He was very tan and he was smiling kindly at him. Ed jolted. An Ishbalan? He wondered. His eyes traveled to the girl sleeping soundly on the boy's shoulder. She had sandy hair that was in pigtails. "Who are you people?" Ed asked cautiously. "I'm Soul." The boy said. He jabbed a finger at the girl. "And this is Maka, my meister." Soul introduced. Ed stared at him. "Your what?" He asked. Soul's eyes widened. "M-my meister." He said again. Ed shook his head in confusion. "Where exactly are you from?" Soul asked. "Amestris." Ed answered automatically. It was Soul's turn to be quizzical. "There's no such thing as Amestris." Soul said. Ed's eyes widened. "How did I get here? <em>Where is here?<em>" He asked quietly. "We're in Death City right now. And as for how you got here, it was really weird. We pulled you out of this strange, black void." Soul replied. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him with fierce intensity. Ed grimaced painfully as he gripped his head. And then the world was swimming, as the ground came fast to meet him.

_It was all white. Before him stood a gate. Ed knew this place. He turned around and sure enough, there was truth, grinning widely at him. "Welcome back, young alchemist. This will be the last time we meet." It said. Ed supressed a shudder. The massive gate swung open and thousands of little hands flew out at him. They wrapped around his arms and legs and dragged him through. He didn't struggle or fight back. He just let them take him. The doors slammed shut behind him and he was flung through a tunnel. Strange images from another world zoomed past him. It was all so confusing. He saw a bunch of kids turning into... his eyes widened. They were turning into weapons. There were snakes, spiders, and magic. There was a god there too. The rest, Ed couldn't comprehend as he sped forward. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. 'Does this mean I've died' he wondered. But suddenly, darkness surrounded him. It shot out. But it wasn't like the shadowy hands. It was just a mass of darkness that encased him. It pulled him away from the light. He had blacked out then._

_ When he had woken up, he was in a black void. He was suspended in midair and as far as he could see, he was alone. "Welcome, Edward Elric." A voice echoed throughout all the empty space. "Who's there?" Ed demanded. The voice cackled madly. "In my previous life, I had a name. I was feared by many, but in the end I was ultimately destroyed. I was brought back to this place as 'Fate'! My old name doesn't matter right now." It said. Ed felt a shiver go down his spine. Fate? This thing reminded him too much of Truth, only much more dangerous and sinister. "Why am I here?" Ed asked curiously. "You gave yourself up for your brother. Truth had been planning to send you to a place known as Germany. But before he could, I reached out and took you. That fool doesn't know who he's messing with. I own you now. You are my possession." The voice cackled again. It reminded Ed of a certain homunculus. Then he processed the rest. "You beat Truth?!" Ed muttered disbelievingly. "Yes. I was able to use madness to destroy his portal, and then snatch you in the midst of all the confusion. It took me a very long time to get that much power, though. But it seems that my waiting payed off!" It exclaimed. Ed gave up trying to find the source of the voice. "Why do you need me?" Ed asked. There was a long moment of silence, and for a while Ed thought he wasn't going to get an answer. Finally it spoke again. "You are an extrememly powerful alchemist. I want my revenge, and in my world, there is no such thing as alchemy. I would be invincible!" It shouted happily. Ed snorted. "Good luck getting me to help you. I don't work with bad guys." Ed stated. "You really think you have a choice?" It laughed. "I will perfect your soul, using the madness of my world. It will consume you until you are nothing more than an obedient, little puppet." It said matter-of-factly. Ed's eye twitched. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY, LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed shouted furiously. Fate was stunned into silence. Ed took a deep breath. "You say you're Fate, right. Then shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, maybe helping the people of your world?" Ed asked. "Well, when I was reborn as Fate, a small piece of my old soul still lived deep within me, protected by the madness in my heart. It steadily grew, until that's all that was left. I am madness. You can't just take that away. And now I will spread that madness throughout my own world, and you will help me." Fate explained. Ed shuddered. He opened his mouth to speak. But then the darkness grew. It became a solid thing, wrapping around him and clouding his mind. He shook his head wildly, trying in vain to fight against the darkness. His eyes closed as he lost consciousness._

_"-have to get him out of-" _

_"MAKA!"_

_"Soul! Trans-"_

_ Ed caught the sounds of voices. But his muddled brain couldn't comprehend anything he was hearing. He was vaguely aware of hands wrapping around his arms, and the sensation of floating. His eyes were heavy and his head flopped down against his chest as he tried to listen to what was going on. He could hear the sound of something slicing through the air. It sounded close. He could tell that people were yelling things, but he couldn't make out the words they were saying. Then he was falling. He felt himself being thrown forward. And then there was nothing and his brain shut down once more._

Ed shot up. "Are you ok?!" Soul was standing over him, his eyes full of concern. Ed nodded. Soul sighed in relief. He offered Ed a hand, which Ed took gratefully, and helped him to his feet. "Edward?" Ed looked up. A pair of emerald green eyes were staring back at him. Ed stepped back, away from the girl who owned them. "H-how do you know my name?" He asked the girl. She blushed slightly. "Well, uh... Soul and I kind of dreamt about you a couple of times." She said sheepishly. "Oh... well ok then..." Ed said, suddenly feeling very awkward. Then her eyes widened and she smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. My name is Maka." She said as she held out a hand. Ed hesitated before shaking it. This girl was seriously freaking him out. Who got worked up about forgetting to introduce themselves? Ed internally shrugged. Whatever. They both remained silent. "So do you remember anything from when you were stuck in that void?" Soul asked, breaking the awkward silence. Ed looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. I was taken there from my world, by some guy who called himself Fate." Ed said. He then went in to explaining what 'Fate had told him. "So, do you know who it could be?" He asked when he was finished. Maka shook her head. "No. There are a lot of people in thius place that could fit your description." She admitted. Soul sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "What do we do now then? I mean, this guy's sure to come back, right?" Soul asked. Ed and Maka stared at him in confusion. Soul sighed again as he ran a hand through his thick, white hair. "Well, this Fate character obviously needs Ed to accomplish his plan, right? Isn't he bound to come back?" Soul said. Ed groaned while Maka slumped in her chair. "Well, dang it! I guess I didn't really think about that!" Ed groaned again. "What _should we do_?" Maka asked quietly. They all stayed silent, all three of them thinking the same thing. _'We're sooo screwed!'_


End file.
